fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockpick
The Lockpick (ピックロック Pikku lokku, lit. Picklock) is an item that recurs across earlier titles in the Fire Emblem Series. Locked to the Thief class set, users of the Lockpick are able to unlock both Doors and Treasure Chests without the aid of either the Door Key or the Chest Key. Lockpicks are rare in the titles that they appear in. One always comes with the first Thief unit who joins, permitting them to pick locks right from the get go. Apart from this, Lockpicks can only be obtained either by purchasing them from Secret Shops in certain chapters or by stealing them from enemy Thieves. Beginning from Path of Radiance, the advent of Thief units being imbued with the innate skill of picking locks without having to expend any items has rendered the Lockpick obsolete, causing it to be removed from gameplay altogether. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Lockpick |30 |3,000 |Thieves, Thief Fighters and Lara only; allows locks to be picked without the aid of keys. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Lockpick |30 |2,400 |Thieves only; allows locks to be picked without the aid of keys. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Lockpick |15 |1,200 |Thieves and Assassins only; allows locks to be picked without the aid of keys. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Lockpick |15 |1,200 |Thieves, Assassins and Rogues only; allows locks to be picked without the aid of keys. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) • Enemy Thief and Gomes (Ch. 8x) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 10) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 18) • Enemy Thief reinforcement (Ch. 23) • Enemy Thief reinforcement (Ch. 24) |- |Inventories |Lifis • Lara |- |Treasure |Ch. 5 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |Cath (Ch. 6) • Enemy Thief and Cath (Ch. 8) • Cath (Ch. 12) • Enemy Thief x3 (Ch. 12x) • Enemy Thief and Cath* (Ch. 16) • Enemy Thief x2 and Cath* (Ch. 20A) • Enemy Thief x2 (Ch. 17B) • Enemy Thief and Cath* (Ch. 20B) • Enemy Thief x2 and Cath* (Ch. 22) |- |Inventories |Chad • Astolfo • Cath |- |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 16 |} ''*''Only if she has not been killed or recruited. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |Lockpicks can be freely stolen from all enemy Thieves appearing in the game. |- |Inventories |'Lyn's Story:' Matthew '''Eliwood's Stories:' Matthew • Legault Hector's Story: Matthew |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 Hector's Story: Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Steal |Lockpicks can be freely stolen from all enemy Thieves appearing in the game. |- |Inventory |Colm |- |Secret Shops |'Main Story:' Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Ch. 19 '''Creature Campaign:' Grado Keep • Jehanna Hall |} Trivia *In The Sacred Stones, while the Lockpick can technically be used by Rogues, they do not necessarily need to wield it due to their native ability to pick locks. Gallery File:Lockpick TCG.jpg|The Lockpick, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG.